The purpose of the imaging core is to support Projects 1, 2 and 3 for the experimental research studies proposed in this Parkinson's disease 9PD) Research Center program. Specific activities of the core are: 1) To provide all MRI, MRS and PET studies for pre- and post-operative experiments of all parkinsonian MPTP monkeys. 2) To provide in vivo monitoring for the progressive development of PD in primates and the neuroprotection provided by the interventions listed in Project 1. The dopamine synapse loss index curves derived by PET from the current animal models (see preliminary data) will allow an investigation of such neuroprotective or restorative interventions, mainly through the use of radioactively labeled CFT (dopamine reuptake sites) and MRS studies of neurochemicals. 3) To provide physiological information of cerebral hemodynamics, glucose metabolism and dopaminergic function that different transplantation protocols into striatum, substantia nigra and subthalamic nucleus using and human fetal cells (Project 2.) And stem cells (PROJECT 3.) to examine motor circuitry based on dopaminergic reinnervation. 4) To enable research fellows to train in neural imaging techniques and technology for PD. The combined PET and MRI core facility provides an educational environment for fellows in which a large database can be compared to the experimental animals planned. The usefulness and application of these methods also allow a comparative data set to the MGH/McLean and HARVARD Primate Center facilities. Novel experiments and training opportunities are therefore abundant.